Like His Soul
by Blaquest Bird
Summary: Grimmjow goes to Stellar Money nearly every day and gets just a cup of regular black coffee, nothing extra inside it, making Ichigo question why he's overpaying for something he could easily make at home instead of just getting one of their signature drinks.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo put the cap over a towering dome of whip cream, placing the frosty drink on the pick up counter and calling out the name of its owner. The drink left the counter, a small wet spot in its place. Ichigo picked up a rag to wipe down the counter, only pausing to look up from his work when a chime at the door introduced a new customer.

"Welcome to Stellar Money!" he sang out in a cheery voice he adopted mainly for this purpose.

The new customer didn't seem to acknowledge the greeting, his cerulean eyes roaming over the interior of the small coffee shop before picking out a table in a dark corner, tossing his bag in the chair. When he came to the counter, he stared at the menu for nearly ten minutes straight, silently keeping his eyes fixed upon the various coffees, teas, and coffee-like drinks. Or, rather, almost silently. There were a few grumblings followed by the proclamation of "who the hell drinks this siht?!" before he finally seemed ready to order. Luckily, thanks to the few customers in the place already getting their orders, he didn't hold up any lines with how long he took.

"I'll take an extra large black coffee," he said.

"Would you like any sugar with that?" Ichigo asked.

The man scoffed, the way he tilted his head with the sound showing off a prominent scar that extended from his jawline nearly to his temple on the right side of his face.

Ichigo tried to hide the slight offense he took, opening up the computer screen. "Okay then." He stared at the screen for a moment, his fingertips just above the order buttons. "I'm sorry, what roast did you say you wanted?"

The man seemed irritably taken aback by the question. "'Roast'? Can't you just give me a normal black coffee?"

Ichigo sighed. "We have a few different types of coffee."

The man looked back up at the menu, running his hand through his hair. His face almost scrunched up a little bit; "What's actually good?"

"Well, most people get one of our specialty drinks, but a lot of customers really enjoy out Strike Street or Italian Roast."

The man nodded a bit. "Just give me one of those then."

Ichigo looked up at the man. "Which one?"

"Does it look like I care?" The man made a face of slight indignation.

"Well, okay then." Ichigo typed the order into the computer. "What was your name?"

The man smirked at him almost devilishly. "You want my number, too?"

Ichigo looked at him unamused. "It's for our label so we don't mix your drink order with someone else's."

That smirk didn't really disappear. "It's Grimmjow."

"Okay..." Ichigo typed it into the computer and printed out the sticker for the cup.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo stacked cups on the counters, seemingly engrossed in his work.

"He was pretty cute."

Ichigo looked to the voice behind him, giving the redhead who'd spoken an almost confused look. "Who?"

Renji made a face that seemed to say Ichigo should already know who he was talking about. "That blue-haired guy; Gran-something-or-other."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and went back to his closing duties. "Grimmjow."

"Yeah;" Renji nodded. "You totally should have gotten his number."

Ichigo made a face of annoyance. "He was kind of rude."

"Well, then, you should have gotten it for me." A smile cracked wide on his face.

Ichigo looked at the other man, seemingly taken by surprise. "Renji, we're dating."

The redhead shrugged; "I didn't really have a problem with you being with that Ishida kid."

Ichigo looked away, definitely annoyed. "That's only because he sucked your dick." He sighed. "Besides, I don't really wanna talk about Uryuu right now."

Renji nodded. "I understand. It's been a while since..." His voice trailed off a bit, a touch of sadness to his words.

"Let's just get done so we can get outta here. I wanna go home."

A freckled hand placed itself on Ichigo's shoulder, pausing his furious wiping of the counters. "It's okay."

He shrugged the other's hand off. He just wanted to curl up on the couch with Netflix.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo turned on all the coffee machines, preparing them to start brewing for the day.

"All machines should be up and running, so you can clock in now."

"Okay, thank you, Manager Sajin," Ichigo said to the older man.

Sajin nodded before going off to continue his opening duties as manager, leaving Ichigo to clock in and continue his work.

Ichigo yawned as he put together the blenders, setting up different drink ingredients on the counters. He dreaded when the doors would open to usher in customers. Seeing Sajin getting ready to open the doors, Ichigo put his apron on, making sure to tie it tightly.


	4. Chapter 4

The door chimed, ushering in a new customer. Ichigo looked around behind the bar, sighing when he saw his coworker busy with the drive thru. Guess his lunch break would have to wait.

"Welcome to Stellar Money!"

Cerulean eyes met his before the customer went to a dark corner, setting his bag in the chair. He approached the counter, glancing at the menu.

"I'd like an extra large black coffee," he said.

Ichigo opened up the computer. "Would you like a specific roast this time?"

"Just give me whatever it was you gave me last time."

Ichigo typed into the computer. "Any extra espresso shots?"

The man seemed to consider this for a moment. "Nah."

"Okay;" Ichigo finished typing up the order before looking up. "It was Grimmjow, right?"

The man smiled. Ichigo wondered how his teeth seemed so white given all the coffee he drank the other day. "You remembered my name."

Ichigo shrugged, placing the order sticker on the cup.


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo typed his number into the computer, clocking out then saying goodbye to his coworkers. He pulled out his phone as he opened the door, bumping into an incoming customer. He barely had a chance to attempt an apology before an irritated voice spoke out;

"Hey! Watch it!"

He looked up at the voice in front of him, almost startled to see cerulean eyes staring back at him in surprise. Grimmjow. A wicked grin crept its way across the other man's face until it seemed to nearly split it in two.

"Oh, it's you," he said. "What was your name again? Ichigo, right?"

"It's on my name tag," Ichigo replied.

Grimmjow leaned in closer. "Where are you going in such a rush?"

Ichigo scowled a bit. He wasn't rushing. Sure, he wasn't paying attention earlier, but he wasn't in any hurry. He didn't need to be crowded like this.

Grimmjow titled his head slightly as if to say _well?_

"I'm going home," Ichigo told him, pushing past the other man to continue on his way.

Grimmjow turned back to him, that smile almost gone from his face. Almost. "Hey, you need a ride?"

"No," Ichigo called back.

"You sure? I've got a car."

"Me, too." Ichigo opened the door to his sedan, tossing his things inside before plopping down on the seat with a sigh.

Grimmjow shrugged, turning to the door. "Oh well."


	6. Chapter 6

"I'll take an extra large black coffee," Grimmjow told the redhead at the computer, looking up at the menu still.

"Would you like any sugar, flavours, or espresso shots?"

Grimmjow shook his head with a grimace

"You sure?"

He seemed to consider this for a moment before giving in. "Why the hell not. One shot of espresso."

Grimmjow watched as his order was typed into the computer. He caught a glimpse of blackwork when the barista's sleeve shifted.


End file.
